Odwyk
by fleur.m
Summary: Albus przegiął. Żarty się skończyły. Severus i Minerwa wypowiadają wojnę dropsom! / Napisane wspólnie z Shanicą.
1. Odwyk

Albus Dumbledore uwielbiał słodycze. Dziękował za nie codziennie Merlinowi, katolickiemu Bogowi, islamskiemu Allahowi i każdemu znanemu bogu po kolei.  
>Codziennie podziwiał swoje zbiory. Albus, gdziekolwiek nie był, zawsze odwiedzał sklepy ze słodyczami - czarodziejskie, jak i mugolskie. Jakby wypełniając jakiś specjalny rytuał, ustawiał słoiczki ze swoimi skarbami na biurku. Uwielbiał je wszystkie, jednak wśród nich były takie, które sprawiały, że odpływał. Dlatego najważniejsze miejsce na biurku zajmował największy słoik z truskawkowo-śmietankowymi cukierkami. Wiele osób błędnie sądziło, że Albus najbardziej lubi w cytrynowych dropsach. Nigdy w życiu! Prawda była taka, że te lubił najmniej i właśnie dlatego nimi częstował wszystkich swoich gości, aby nie mieli ochoty sprawdzać, co staruszek chowa w szafkach.<p>

A co chował? Tego nawet Merlin się nie mógł spodziewać. Miał dropsy o różnych kształtach, smakach, kolorach i właściwościach. Sam nie wiedział, kiedy zaczęły go tak fascynować. Kiedy jego życie zaczęło się kręcić wokół tych małych, słodkich pyszności. No bo przecież, jak można było ich nie kochać? Przed oczami stanął mu pierwszy raz, gdy doznał tej przyjemności, jaką było spróbowanie dropsa…

Był chory. Rzadko mu się to zdarzało, ale tym razem organizm odmówił mu posłuszeństwa. Leżał w łóżku osamotniony, litując się nad swoim jakże parszywym losem, gdy do Skrzydła Szpitalnego wpadł jego przyjaciel Amadeus. Uśmiechał się szeroko, jak to miał w zwyczaju i zaproponował mu dropsa… I wtedy to się zaczęło. Ta miłość! To było jak porażenie gromem. Albus jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak, jak wtedy, gdy mały, miętowy drops rozpuszczał się powoli na jego języku. Od tej pory wiedział, że nie tknie innych słodyczy.

Z lubością otworzył największy słoik i włożył do ust truskawkowego cukierka. Zamknął oczy i delektował się cudownym smakiem, kojarzącym się ze słońcem wpadającym przez okno w wiosenny poranek. Och! Mógłby tak spędzić cały dzień, a i tak zawsze byłoby mu mało tych ambrozji!  
>Nagle usiadł sztywno. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a uszy zaczęły nasłuchiwać. Po schodach wchodziło przynajmniej kilka osób... Zebranie! Całkowicie o nim zapomniał! Wstał szybko, wymachując nerwowo różdżką. Dopiero, kiedy wszystkie słoiki zniknęły z biurka, pozwolił sobie usiąść spokojnie.<br>Po chwili rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi, które następnie otworzyły się, a do środka weszło całe grono pedagogiczne. Zajęli miejsca na około biurka.  
>Albus patrzył na zebranych, a w jego oczach błyszczały figlarne iskierki. Czując truskawkowy posmak w ustach, zastanawiał się, jak zareagują na jego wspaniały pomysł.<p>

- Dropsa, moi kochani? – Nie mógł ich przywitać w inny sposób. Severus, Minerwa i Filius spojrzeli na niego zdegustowani, reszta z przepraszającymi uśmiechami zaprzeczyła.

- Albusie, do rzeczy – warknął Severus, zajmując jeden z najwygodniejszych foteli naprzeciw biurka. – Nie mam całego popołudnia.

- Moi kochani, wiecie, że z okazji zakończenia wojny postanowiłem wydać bal, prawda? – Wszyscy pokiwali głowami, natomiast Mistrz Eliksirów wywrócił oczami. – Ostatnio rozmyślałem nad motywem przewodnim balu… – Zrobił efektowną, w jego mniemaniu, pauzę. – Myślę, że mogą być nim– Ponownie przerwał i uśmiechnął się radośnie. – Dropsy!  
>Z pietyzmem wymówił ich nazwę, która tak cudownie brzmiała w jego uszach. Brzmiała tak… Harmonijnie… Cudownie… Magicznie… Mógł ją powtarzać bez końca…<p>

- Że niby co? – wykrzyknął, zazwyczaj siedzący cicho Filius. – Czyś ty oszalał, Albusie? Jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz?

Spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela i nie mógł zrozumieć jego oburzenia. Przecież Filius zawsze chętnie jadł Dropsy! A teraz? Buntuje się, jak gdyby ich nie nawiedził. Poczuł się zdradzony… Czuł jak umiera w nim miłość do przyjaciela. Owszem, spodziewał się oporu w postaci Mistrza Eliksirów. Ale żeby Filius… To był cios poniżej pasa.

Zauważył jak Severus i Minerwa posyłają sobie znaczące spojrzenia. Hermiona natomiast patrzyła na nich z przestrachem. Z żalem doszedł do wniosku, że tematyka balu nie bardzo im się spodobała. Ale skoro nie chcą po dobroci.  
>- Kochani, chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy. W tym momencie nie obchodzi mnie, czy wam się pomysł podoba czy nie. Tematem przewodnim balu będą dropsy. Koniec, kropka. Do zobaczenia jutro na śniadaniu.<br>Nauczyciele mruczeli niezadowoleni, gdy wychodzili. Albusowi było naprawdę smutno, że nikt w całym zamku, oprócz niego, nie czuje magii dropsów. Ale bal to zmieni...  
>Dumbledore wstał i przeciągnął się leniwie. Było już późno, należało iść spać. Po drodze otworzył jeszcze szafkę, aby przed snem poczuć cudowny smak grejpfruta.<p>

Pierwsze, co dotarło do niego, gdy się przebudził, był chłód. Albus nie miał jednak ochoty wstawać tak szybko. Ręką próbował sięgnąć po kołdrę, ale okazało się, że jego dłonie są związane. Przerażony otworzył szybko oczy.  
>Znajdował się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Nie było tu okien, domyślił się więc, że to lochy. Miał na sobie jedynie cienką koszulę nocną, a jego ręce przykute były łańcuchami do ściany.<br>- Na brodę Merlina... - jęknął.  
>- O, Minerwo. Albus się obudził. – Usta Severusa wygięły się w wrednym uśmieszku.<p>

- Minerwo, Severusie, o co chodzi? – Nie mógł uwierzyć, że mu to zrobili. Doskonale widzieli, że nie lubił lochów. A na dodatek - i to było chyba najgorsze - był w samej koszuli nocnej, która nie miała w sobie żadnych, ale to naprawdę, żadnych kieszeni z dropsami!

- Doszliśmy do wniosku, że musimy ci zrobić odwyk – zaczęła Minerwa. – Twoja miłość do dropsów przeszła wszelkie ludzkie pojęcie.

Staruszek poczuł się tak, jakby dostał w twarz. ODWYK? I to jeszcze od jego ukochanych dropsów? Równie dobrze mogli go zabić! Przecież on nie mógł istnieć bez tych cukierków! One go napędzały, pocieszały, leczyły, były wszystkim, co miał… Nawet Gelerta poznał właśnie dzięki Dropsom. A teraz chcieli mu to odebrać!

- Minerwo, kochana, ja nie wiem, o czym ty mówisz. – Uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie, ale w jego niebieskich oczach dojrzeli wyraźny strach.

- Dumbledore, dropsy to twój nałóg. A nałóg to choroba – zaczął cynicznie Severus. – A choroby się leczy!

- Doprawdy, moi przyjaciele, to jakieś n i e p o r o z u m i e n i e.

- Naprawdę tak sądzisz? – Mistrz Eliksirów wyjął z kieszeni małą paczuszkę.

Albus wstrzymał oddech. To były cynamonowe dropsy. Mężczyzna wyjął jednego z opakowania. Dumbledore natychmiast poczuł wzmożoną pracę swoich ślinianek, a jego oczy zapłonęły pożądliwie. On musiał! On chciał! Musiał poczuć smak tego dropsa! Severus uśmiechnął się lubieżnie i pozwolił spaść cukierkowi na ziemię. Albus poczuł, że nie panuje nad sobą. Miał mroczki przed oczami, zrobiło mu się słabo. Jak można tak było potraktować Dropsa? I do tego C Y N A M O N O W E G O? Miarka się przebrała, gdy Severus, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zmiażdżył cukierka swoim obcasem, sprawiając, że został z niego tylko maleńki, jasnobrązowy pyłek.

- NIE! – mimowolny krzyk wydobył się gardła Albusa.

- To obrzydliwe - warknął Severus, patrząc, jak stróżka śliny wypływa z ust dyrektora i znika w gęstej, białej brodzie. Minerwa pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.  
>- Albusie, do jasnej avady, ogarnij się! - krzyknęła.<br>Dumbledore nagle poczuł, jakby się przebudził. Nie pamiętał, co się działo, dopiero widok drobnego pyłku na ziemi coś mu przypomniał. Zwiesił głowę. I wtedy wpadł na genialny plan!  
>- Macie racje, moi kochani... – mruknął. - Miłość do dropsów przesłania mi świat. Czas z tym skończyć! - rzucił stanowczo, unosząc głowę i patrząc raz jednemu i raz drugiemu w oczy.<br>Severus i Minerwa popatrzyli na siebie i przez chwilę się nie odzywali.  
>- Co masz zamiar zrobić, w takim razie? - spytała wicedyrektorka.<br>- Wyrzucę wszystkie, WSZYSTKIE cukierki, jakie mam, obiecuję!  
>Znów milczeli, patrząc sobie w oczy, jakby rozmawiali w myślach. Uśmiech na twarzy opiekunki Gryffindoru pozwolił mu myśleć, że łyknęli haczyk.<br>Wtedy podszedł do niego Severus. Brutalnie złapał go za brodę i wlał w usta jakiś eliksir. Po paru sekundach Dumbledore znów odpłynął w krainę Morfeusza.

Albus obudził się zlany potem. Nigdy, ale to nigdy w życiu, nie miał tak straszliwego koszmaru! Odwyk? Od Dropsów? Widać sen pokazał mu, czego najbardziej się teraz boi. Wstał powoli z łóżka. Potrzebował cukierka. Z rana idealny będzie ten o smaku cappuccino. Podszedł do wielkiej szafy, zajmującej główne miejsce w sypialni. W niej miał swój skarb.

No właśnie. MIAŁ.  
>Łzy zaczęły spływać mu po policzkach, gdy macał puste półki w poszukiwaniu choć jednego Dropsa.<p>

Nie było nic. Nawet w skrytce ze ŚCIŚLE tajnym hasłem, którego nie znał nikt! No właśnie, swoją drogą, jakim cudem ktoś potrafił opróżnić szafkę z tym hasłem? Nie potrafił sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Ale! No tak, przecież oprócz ŚCIŚLE tajnej skrytki miał jeszcze BARDZIEJ ŚCIŚLE tajną skrytkę. Rozejrzał po pokoju, czy aby na pewno jest sam. Na szczęście nikogo nie było, więc ostrożnie na palcach podszedł do małej figurki feniksa stojącej koło szafki nocnej. Przez kilka minut mruczał inkantacje tworząc skomplikowane wzory dookoła ptaka. I w końcu! Jego oczom ukazała się upragniona szafeczka. Z pietyzmem odtworzył mahoniowe drzwiczki i sięgnął po paczkę ubóstwianych śmietankowo-truskawkowych dropsów. Ledwo zdążył dotknąć paczki, a już chciało mu się płakać. Poczuł znajome szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka. Opakowanie było świstoklikiem.

Upadł na kolana w zimnym, obślizgłym lochu. Zobaczył nad sobą Severusa i Minerwę. Oboje patrzyli na niego zdegustowani, ale w oczach przyjaciółki dostrzegł coś jeszcze – rozczarowanie. Tak wielkie, że schował twarz w dłonie, by uniknąć jej wzroku. Czuł się jak uczniak.

- A jednak! – usłyszał sarkastyczny głos młodszego mężczyzny. – Myślałeś, że zostawimy cię z zapasem dropsów? Opróżniliśmy w s z y s t k i e twoje skrytki. Nawet te ŚCIŚLE i BARDZIEJ ŚCIŚLE tajne.

- Jak? – Nie mógł się powstrzymać od tego pytania, wyrwało się z jego ust samoistnie.

- To już nasza tajemnica - mruknęła Minerwa. - Zawiodłam się, Albusie. Naprawdę miałam nadzieję, że w nocy mówiłeś szczerze, jednak Severus miał rację, próbowałeś nas przechytrzyć. Zapomniałeś chyba jednak, z kim masz do czynienia...  
>- Gdy szukałeś dropsów, minęło śniadanie - powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów. - Poinformowaliśmy uczniów o twoim problemie. - Na jego ustach wykwitł wredny uśmieszek.<br>- Co... co zrobiliście? - wyjąkał Albus.  
>- Poinformowaliśmy uczniów. Byli bardzo zawiedzeni, gdy dowiedzieli się, że od dziś w szkole jest zakaz posiadania JAKICHKOLWIEK słodyczy - odpowiedziała Minerwa. - Tak, żeby cię nie korciło prosić kogokolwiek.<br>- Ale...  
>- Skrzaty - przerwał mu Snape - mają zakaz używania cukru do jakichkolwiek potraw. Będzie to trwało tak długo, dopóki nie wyjdziesz z nałogu.<br>Dumbledore uśmiechnął się władczo.  
>- Tak się składa, że skrzaty słuchają tylko dyrektora.<br>- Już nie. Wystarczyło je przekonać, że przez swój nałóg nie jesteś zdolny do podejmowania własnych decyzji, gdyż cukier przesłania ci umysł.  
>Albus zrozpaczony opadł na kolana. Łzy płynęły nieprzerwanym strumieniem po jego twarzy, nie wstydził się płaczu. Zawstydził się swojej słabości. Swojej ułomności…<p>

Prosimy o komentarze!


	2. Odwyk 2  Plan

Uczniowie Hogwartu byli załamani. Profesorowie skonfiskowali WSZYSTKIE słodycze, jakie znajdowały się w szkole. Sprawdzali nawet pocztę, choć było to działanie zbędne, gdyż rodzice uczniów jednogłośnie stwierdzili, że brak cukru skupi ich pociechy na nauce.

Najbardziej jednak w całej szkole załamany był jej dyrektor, Albus Dumbledore. I nie chodziło tylko o zakaz posiadania słodyczy. Był wściekły, bo przez własną głupotę zaprzepaścił szanse na zniesienie zakazu. Fakt, zapomniał, że miał do czynienia z Severusem i Minerwą. Przechytrzyć ich nie było łatwo.

Od południa, kiedy pozwolili mu w końcu opuścić zimne lochy, zastanawiał się, jak ich obejść. Musiał istnieć jakiś sposób, a on nie byłby Albusem Dumbledore'm, gdyby go nie znalazł. Na Merlina! To ON odkrył, że Voldemort miał horkruksy, to ON je znalazł i zniszczył! Przechytrzenie dwójki profesorów powinno być łatwe, jak bułka z masłem! A mimo to, gdy tylko wpadł mu do głowy jakiś pomysł, odrzucał go...

A może? Może gdyby tak poprosić kogoś o pomoc? Na uczniów nie ma co liczyć, żaden nie jest na tyle sprytny, żeby zdołali przechytrzyć Severusa i Minerwę. A gdyby tak… Jego umysł zaczął pracować na najwyższych obrotach. Po kilku minutach zawziętej kalkulacji stwierdził, że jedyną osobą, która by się do tego nadawała, była panna Granger. Młoda, potężna i zawsze pomocna. Nie zastanawiał się długo. Wziął kawałek pergaminu i szybko nakreślił kilka słów:

_Proszę zjawić się w moim gabinecie zaraz po kolacji. To pilne. _

_Albus. _

Na starej, pomarszczonej twarzy pojawił się radosny uśmiech. Udało mu się wykonać pierwszy, najważniejszy krok.

Cały dzień zajęło mu układanie przemowy, którą zamierzał wygłosi

Hermionie. Wiedział, że aby przekonać ją do pomocy, musi zagrać na jej uczuciach. A kto, jak kto, ale on był w te klocki bardzo dobry.

Zjawiła się punktualnie, jak zawsze. W swoim nauczycielskim, czarnym płaszczu, wyglądała niesamowicie podobnie do swojego... narzeczonego, Severusa Snape'a. Albus w dalszym ciągu nie mógł wypowiadać tego słowa nawet w myślach, gdyż 'Snape' i 'narzeczony' według niego wzajemnie się wykluczały.

Hermiona usiadła naprzeciwko dyrektora, kiwając mu głową na przywitanie.

- Witam, panno Granger. A może powinienem się już zacząć przestawiać na pani Snape? Zamierzacie się w końcu pobrać?

- Nie spieszy nam się na razie. Mamy czas, dyrektorze.

- Racja, racja... Chociaż... Obawiam się, że stare lata dają się Severusowi we znaki...

- Słucham? - Ta wiadomość była dla Hermiony całkowitą nowością, nie zauważyła, aby Severus miał problemy... z czymkolwiek.

- Tak, moja droga, widzisz... Jego ostatni 'pomysł' wydaje mi się nieco absurdalny... Zakaz posiadania i spożywania jakichkolwiek słodyczy...

- Z całym szacunkiem, dyrektorze, ale zgadzam się z Severusem. Widzi pan, cukier dodawany do słodyczy jest... Cóż, nie jest najzdrowszy. Pomysł ze zdrowym żywieniem, zastępowaniem słodyczy owocami, bardzo mi się podoba. Trzeba przyzwyczajać młodzież do zdrowych nawyków żywieniowych.

- Ależ oczywiście! Nigdy nie sądziłem inaczej! Aczkolwiek... Obawiam się, że ten zakaz może doprowadzić do wielu problemów.

- Co ma pan na myśli?

- Nie obawiacie się, że uczniowie zaczną w końcu cały swój wolny czas poświęcać planowaniu zdobycia słodyczy, zamiast nauce? To taki przykład.

- Hmm... A nie chciał pan powiedzieć zamiast uczniów 'JA', a zamiast 'nauce', ' zarządzaniu szkołą'?

Albus z uśmiechem patrzył na Hermionę, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ona naprawdę jest tak bystra. Czas pograć ostrzej.

- Absolutnie, panno Granger, powiedziałem dokładnie to, co chciałem. Skoro współpracuje pani z Severusem i Minerwą, musi pani znać dokładne konsekwencje waszego pomysłu. Skrzaty! - rzucił nagle. Hermiona spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana. Jeden - zero, panno Granger. - Myśli pani, że skrzaty nie cierpią? Nie wiedziała pani, że hogwardzkie elfy domowe najbardziej w świecie uwielbiają piec ciasta? Tak było od wieków, od kiedy powstała nasza szkoła, a teraz, zupełnie bez powodu, zabrania im się robić to, co kochają. Uważa pani, że to w porządku?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z cynicznym uśmieszkiem. Już dawno wyleczyła się z tej „skrzaciej manii" jak nazywał ją Severus. W końcu ileż można było to ciągnąć? Po co zabierać kotu mleko, skoro wie się, że on je lubi?

- Uważam, że to nie ładnie manipulować uczuciami innych profesorze. – Z satysfakcją stwierdziła, że Albus nie tego się spodziewał. – Jeden – jeden. A teraz pan wybaczy, obiecałam przyjacielowi, że się z nim spotkam.

Wyszła z gabinetu nie zważając na ogłupiałą minę Najpotężniejszego Czarodzieja Obecnych Czasów i skierowała się do wieży Gryffindoru. Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy znalazła się przed portretem Grubej Damy.

- Och, panna Granger! Jak miło panią widzieć - przywitała ją kobieta.

- Panią również. Przyjaźń mą siłą. - Uśmiechnęła się wypowiadając hasło. Gruba Dama z westchnięciem pozwoliła jej przejść. Łudziła się, że choć przez chwilę będzie mogła porozmawiać z Hermioną.

Młoda kobieta przeszła przez dziurę za portretem i wciągnęła do płuc ukochany zapach wieży Lwów. Z czułością spojrzała na okrągły Pokój Wspólny, na kamienny kominek, gruby, czerwony dywan, skórzane fotele. Rzadko tu bywała, ale za każdym razem czuła się tak, jakby powróciła do domu.

- Dennis! – zauważyła, że przyjaciel stał koło tablicy ogłoszeń. Gdy tylko ją zauważył podbiegł do niej uśmiechnięty. Jego złote włosy opadały na ramiona, radośnie podwijając się na końcach. Niebieskie oczy płonęły wesołym blaskiem, a wąskie usta układały się w serdecznym uśmiechu. Kiedy ten dzieciak tak dorósł? Przemknęło jej przez myśl. Przecież to już mężczyzna!

- Witam panią, pani profesor – przywitał ją melodyjnym głosem, a reszta dziewcząt spojrzała na nią wrogo.

- Proszę za mną, panie Creevey – rozkazała chłodno.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej tak promiennie, że gdyby nie fakt, że jest nauczycielką, pewnie nie wyszłaby żywa z wieży.

Dennis i Hermiona szli szybko, nie odzywając się do siebie. Od czasów Ostatniej Bitwy, w której zginął brat chłopaka, a po której Hermiona zamieszkała w zamku u boku Severusa, złapali lepszy kontakt. Początkowo Granger pomagała młodemu gryfonowi przezwyciężyć ból po stracie ukochanej osoby, z czasem jednak zmieniło się to w przyjaźń.

Spotykali się od czasu do czasu na Wieży Astronomicznej, aby Severus na nich nie wpadł. Nie, żeby musiała coś przed nim ukrywać, wiedział o jej przyjaźni z młodym Creeveyem, chodziło raczej o to, że Snape i tak go nie lubił i uważał za nieprofesjonalną przyjaźń między nauczycielem i uczniem, nawet, jeżeli Hermiona go nie uczyła. Tak więc, Wieżę Astronomiczną uznali za najbezpieczniejszą, głównie dlatego, że Severus miał lęk wysokości.

Usiedli na ławeczce. Hermiona, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, spojrzała na Dennisa.

- Co tam w Gryffindorze?

- Czemu mam wrażenie, że wpadłaś na jakiś... ZŁY pomysł, i chcesz mnie do tego wciągnąć?

- Nie mądrz się, tylko opowiadaj.

- Cóż... Wszystkim brakuje słodyczy... Połowa młodszych uczniów ciągle pyta o cukierki, a starsi już skontaktowali się z bliźniakami Weasley, aby pomogli im przemycać słodycze do szkoły.

- Smutne...

- Czyżby? To czemu się uśmiechasz?

- Wiesz, że to że ten zakaz został wydany ze względu na dyrektora?

- Wiem. I co z tego?

- Cóż, uważam, że dyrektor znów potrzebuje swojej gwardii...

To powiedziawszy Hermiona wstała, puściła Dennisowi oczko, po czym szybko wróciła do swoich kwater.

Gryfon wpatrywał się w odchodzącą koleżankę, a w głowie krystalizował mu się plan. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ona specjalnie podsunęła mu pomysł o Gwardii. Hermiona nigdy nie mówiła czegoś ot tak sobie, a już zwłaszcza od momentu, kiedy związała się ze Snape'em. Na jego anielskiej buźce pojawił się diabelski uśmieszek. Już wiedział, co trzeba zrobić. Skierował się w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego Krukonów. Błogosławił przy tym McGonagall, że dała mu odznakę Prefekta Naczelnego, dzięki czemu mógł działać od razu i nie budził przy tym podejrzeń. W końcu jako Prefekt Naczelny mógł odwiedzać każdy Pokój Wspólny i to w „poważnym" celu. Z niebezpiecznym uśmiechem wbiegał do wieży Krukonów. Wypowiedziawszy hasło znalazł się w wysokim, ośmiokątnym pomieszczeniu. Niechętne spojrzenia męskiej części skierowały się ku niemu.

- Diano, mogę cię prosić? – zwrócił się do piątoklasistki z grubym, czarnym warkoczem. Rozanielone jasnoniebieskie oczy zabłyszczały radośnie, a krukonka ze srebrna plakietką na piersi podbiegła do niego tanecznym krokiem.

– Musimy stąd wyjść. – Diana przytaknęła ochoczo, a Dennis miała wrażenie, że nawet gdyby powiedział jej, że musi za niego odbębnić szlaban przyjęłaby to z taką samą radością. Dziewczyny, westchnął w myślach, posyłając przy okazji filuterny uśmiech Dianie, która zarumieniła się malowniczo. – Pójdziemy teraz po Annie z Slytherin'u i Chrisa z Hufflepuffu. Wolisz iść po Chrisa czy idziemy w oba miejsca razem?

- Chodźmy razem - mruknęła Diana. - Powiesz mi, o co chodzi? - spytała, gdy zbliżali się do dormitorium Puchonów.

- Nie teraz. Cierpliwości, koleżanko.

Chris ucieszył się na ich widok i z chęcią się do nich przyłączył. Był wysokim uczniem szóstej klasy i kapitanem drużyny Quidditha. Brązowe loczki delikatnie opadały na jego wiecznie roześmianą twarz i kark.

Trójką zeszli do lochów, aby zaprosić na spotkanie prefekt Slytherinu. Dennis sam wszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Wolał nie sprowadzać tam więcej osób, niż było potrzebne, tym bardziej, że ślizgoni cenili sobie prywatność i bardzo nie lubili, kiedy ktokolwiek zakłócał im spokój.

Wzrokiem przeszukał pokój, a kiedy zobaczył Annie, wmurowało go w ziemię, jak zawsze zresztą.

Otóż Annie McWornit, Prefekt Slytherinu, była osobą bardzo wyróżniającą się z tłumu. Miała długie dredy, we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, gdzie dominowały turkus i pastelowy fiolet. Miała dość wydatny, prosty, ostro zakończony nos i gęste, czarne, długie rzęsy.

Dennis często zastanawiał się, czy tak właśnie Annie wygląda naprawdę. Powszechnie było wiadomo, że dziewczyna jest metamorfomagiem, możliwe więc, że po prostu nadała sobie taki wygląd.

Chłopak podszedł do Annie i uśmiechnął się powalająco, co dziewczyna przyjęła z niesmakiem.

- Czego chcesz, chłopczyku?

Co prawda była od niego o rok młodsza, ale do wszystkich zwracała się jak do dzieci.

- Też miło cię widzieć - powiedział, a ona przewróciła oczami. - Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Przed waszym pokojem wspólnym czekają na nas prefekci krukonów i Hufflepuffu. Poświęcisz nam chwilkę?

- Tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że jesteś prefektem naczelnym i, niestety, możesz mieć coś ważnego do powiedzenia...

Wstała niechętnie i poszła za Dennisem.

Wyszli na błonia i usiedli pod płaczącą wierzbą nad jeziorem. Creevey zaczął się lekko denerwować, obawiając się, że wyśmieją jego pomysł, ale skoro już zaczął tę zabawę, to musiał ją ciągnąć. Wolał nie wiedzieć, co by się z nim stało, gdyby nie zrealizował propozycji Hermiony. Nie wątpił, że gdyby profesorka z nim zaczęła, a dowiedziałby się o tym jej narzeczony, to pewnie by jej pomógł.

- Musimy ponownie powołać do życia Gwardię Dumbledore'a – zaczął pewnym głosem. Nie mógł im pokazać, jak bardzo boi się ich opinii.

- Zwariowałeś – warknęła Annie i podniosła się z zamiarem opuszczenia spotkania.

- Siadaj! – głos Diany był stanowczy. Mimo, że sięgała ślizgonce ledwo do ramienia, wpatrywała się w nią z dumą. – Dennis jeszcze nie skończył.

- Nie skacz tak, laleczko – jej pełne wargi wygięły się w szyderczym uśmiechu, a gryfon miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz mu wyskoczy z wrażenia. – Mów, gryfiątko, nie mam dla ciebie wiele czasu.

Dennis zaczął tłumaczyć, gestykulując przy tym żywo. Diana patrzyła na niego maślanym wzrokiem, puchon z radosnym uśmiechem, a ślizgonka uparcie próbowała ukryć rosnące zainteresowanie.

- Piszecie się na to? – patrzył na nich z nadzieją.

- Tak! – Diana i Chris krzyknęli jednocześnie.

- Annie?

- Zgadzam się na to tylko dlatego, że nam też brakuje słodyczy – spojrzała wymownie na Dennisa, który zarumienił się delikatnie pod jej intensywnym spojrzeniem. – Dobrze ci radzę, zdejmij z twarzy ten triumfujący uśmieszek, wyglądasz żałośnie. I zmieńcie tą kretyńską nazwę! – tym razem odeszła nie powstrzymywana przez nikogo.

Dennis położył się spać z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż przekaże dobre wieści Hermionie. Chciał do niej pójść od razu po spotkaniu z prefektami, przypomniał sobie jednak, że ona mieszka teraz ze Snape'm. Gdyby gryfon zdecydował się na wizytę u niej o tej porze, prawdopodobnie żadna dziewczyna nigdy więcej by się na niego nie spojrzała... O ile uszedłby z życiem.

Hermiona z niecierpliwością wyczekiwała Dennisa, więc gdy tylko pojawił się na przerwie w jej klasie i przekazał nowiny, uściskała go mocno. Była z niego dumna! Wiedziała, że powierzyła zadanie właściwej osobie.

Usiedli przy biurku, aby opracować plan.

- Wszystko już wymyśliłam! Podzielimy chętnych na dwie grupy. Klasy 1-3 i klasy 4-7. Wiesz, oczywiście, że nie możemy pozwolić, aby dzieciaki po prostu obżerały się słodyczami, dlatego postanowiłam, że będziecie je douczać. A słodycze będą nagrodami. Diana i Chris zajmą się młodszą grupą, a ty i Annie starszą.

- A co z nagrodami? - spytał Dennis. Było to dość głupie pytanie, ale usprawiedliwiał je niedoborem cukrów.

- To omówimy, kiedy spotkamy się z pozostałymi prefektami.

- Ale skąd weźmiemy słodycze?

- Tym zajmę się ja.

- Niby jak?

- Jestem narzeczoną Severusa Snape'a, zapomniałeś? To sprawia, że jestem ostatnią osobą, którą podejrzewałby o przemycanie słodyczy do szkoły. Nie wiem czemu, ale uważa, że nie miałabym odwagi mu się przeciwstawić...

- W sumie to ja mu się nie dziwię – uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Ja bym nie śmiał, nawet będąc na twoim miejscu. Czy może zwłaszcza na twoim miejscu.

- Panie Creevey! – niemal idealnie naśladowała już głos swojego przyszłego męża. Chłopak spojrzał na nią przerażony.

- Merlinie, Hermiono, nie rób tak!

- Czyżby pan się mnie obawiał? – uniosła brew z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. – Och, doprawdy gdzie ta gryfońska odwaga – widząc minę przyjaciela wybuchła radosnym śmiechem. – Wyglądasz genialnie, gdy jesteś taki przerażony. – Puściła mu oczko i odeszła. Z delikatny uśmiechem na twarzy skierowała do gabinetu dyrektora.

- Albusie oczekuję od ciebie wyższej pensji – zażądała, a wesołe iskierki w jej oczach wyjawiły prawdę dyrektorowi, który miał ochotę skakać z radości.

- Ależ oczywiście, moje dziecko, ależ oczywiście. – Był w stanie dać jej wszystko za to, co zrobiła. Nie mógł jednak pokazać, jak bardzo się cieszy… W Hogwarcie zawsze jest pełno gumowych uszu…

Zadowolona z siebie Hermiona udała się na lekcje, jednak nie była w stanie się skupić na jej prowadzeniu. Cały czas zastanawiała się, jak przemycić do szkoły słodycze... Postanowiła w końcu, że zaraz po lekcjach odwiedzi bliźniaków Weasley i złoży im ofertę nie do odrzucenia...

Minerwa była dumna. Pomysł 'zdrowego żywienia' był najlepszym, na jakikolwiek wpadła. Co prawda połowa zasług należała do Severusa, ale kto by się przejmował szczegółami. Pomijając to, że młodsze klasy przez cały czas błagały ją o zniesienie zakazu posiadania słodyczy i że uczniowie klas pierwszych i drugich płakali przez niemal całe zajęcia, reszta szkoły zachowywała się przyzwoicie. Dzieci siedziały więcej nad książkami i było widać rezultaty. Choć początkowo zakaz wprowadzono ze względu na dyrektora, postanowiła, że będzie on obowiązywał już zawsze.

Natomiast Madame Pomfrey była załamana. Akcja 'jemy zdrowo' była według niej katastrofą. I nie chodzi o to, że sama miała ochotę na coś słodkiego, wręcz przeciwnie - od wielu lat próbowała przekonać Albusa, że hogwarckie jedzenie nie jest najzdrowsze... Poppy załamywała się nad głupotą uczniów.

Oto tylko jednego dnia do Skrzydła szpitalnego trafiła grupka pierwszorocznych ślizgonów, którzy chyba nie bardzo uważali na lekcji transmutacji, gdyż postanowili różne małe przedmioty transmutować w słodycze. Wszyscy zwijali się z bólu, gdy do niej przyszli. Zaklęcie diagnozujące wykazało, że wszyscy mieli w brzuchach świeczki, pióra, małe buteleczki na eliksiry, karty i inne tego typu rzeczy, które może i wyglądały wcześniej jak słodycze, ale na pewno nie podniosły tym dzieciom poziomu cukru. Zdecydowanie powinna omówić z Minerwą jej sposób nauczania. To ona powinna uświadamiać dzieci, że transmutowane jedzenie NIC nie da. A już tym bardziej NIGDY nie zostanie słodyczami w ich żołądkach. Spojrzała na wyjątkowo chuderlawego jedenastolatka, który w swoim brzuchu miał pergamin.

- Ja chce do mamy! – krzyczał przeraźliwie, gdy tylko podchodziła do niego z jakimś leczniczym eliksirem. Właściwie chłopiec i tak miał dobrze, gorzej mieli ci z ostrymi przedmiotami bądź szkłem. Westchnęła zirytowana, młodzież w Hogwarcie coraz bardziej schodziła na psy. Miała tylko nadzieję, że Minerwa i Severus odpowiednio zajmą się dzieciakami, bo już ona za siebie nie ręczy, jeśli jeszcze jednak grupka wpadnie na taki pomysł. Wtedy ona osobiście porozmawia z Naczelnym Wężem i Bardziej Naczelnym Lwem…


End file.
